Paint it Red
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Kid goes crazy. Killer tries to help by sending him to Law. Law isn't much help.


**A/N: Just a random idea that came to me. So yeah.**

* * *

How long had he been there, locked away in his own ship surrounded by sea stone? He looked at the wall where he had tried carving each passing day. He counted twenty before he had trailed off and starting carving names and faces into the wall.

So it had been over twenty days since that the damn Yonko had dropped in on the hideout and ruined all their hard work. Him and Killer were lucky to make it out alive. He couldn't remember much of that day other than it had been stained with blood. After he had managed to pull Killer out with him, both barely clinging on to life, they made it to the ship. From there is when things got hazy.

He was covered in blood, not his own but that of his crew. If it hadn't of been for Killer, Kid might have actually killed his entire crew. He had managed to slaughter half of his crew, including Wire who what tried to stop him.

He had no idea what came over him. He had mercilessly slaughtered half of his crew and he had no idea why. Since that day so long ago, Kid had been a prisoner of his own ship. Killer had managed to not only stop him but lock him away using sea stone and hadn't let him out since. None of his remaining crew even dared get close to him. The only person he had even seen during this nightmare had been his blond first mate.

The first few days of confinement he had begged to be let out but his friend just dropped off his food and left. Kid had had no human contact and he felt like he was going crazy. He had tried to break his way out but it only resulted in loss of energy. He pounded away with both his mechanical arm and normal arm to no avail. He had help build his ship after all so he knew breaking out wouldn't be that easy. He tried to pass the time by meditating, screaming, cursing, and plotting revenge. All those things however did not help and here he sat, losing his fucking mind.

"Killer let me the fuck out!" He yelled for the millionth time of whatever day it was.

This time was different though. The door swung open and he was met with the masked face of his first mate. Kid had no idea what was going on and there was no way to read the blondes expression.

"Killer?" Kid questioned. His crewmate didn't say anything but instead held out a pair of handcuffs. "What the hell? What is this about?" Killer continued to hold out the cuffs but stayed silent. "Killer I demand an answer." Kid commanded as he stood up and walked to the door.  
"I am sorry captain. Please put these on. I have found someone who I think can help." He told Kid, holding out the handcuffs yet again.  
"What do you mean? Help? Nothing is wrong with me." Kid said. He could feel himself growing angrier by the moment.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had pushed past Kid and bolted out of the room. He was in a frenzy. He had no control over his body as he tackled someone who had just stepped in his path. The shocked man had no time to react as Kid crushed his skull within seconds using his mechanical arm. His crewmates blood and brain splatter all over him before he realized what he had just done. He looked at his hands now covered in the warm red liquid. He could feel it running down his face. He reached up and pulled a chunk of brain off his neck and started at it in horror.

"H..Heat.." Kid cried out once he realized whose decapitated body he was straddling.

"Captain!" Killer called out as he tackled his captain and wrapped the cuffs around his neck. "I am sorry I have to do this." He apologized.

Kid instantly felt himself grow weaker. He didn't even try and fight. He looked down at his hands which were soaked in blood. He had no idea what came over him. He had just killed another member of his crew.

"Fine." He told Killer, defeated. He let his first mate drag him off his ship and onto a yellow sub that was docked right next to his.

"Take him to the holding room." The dark haired captain instructed his crew mates.  
"Law." Kid greeted his fellow supernova. The lanky captain smirked at Kid.  
"Heard you have a problem." He stated as the redhead was handed off to a fluffy white bear.  
"I'm sorry captain." Killer apologized yet again.  
"No Killer, I'm sorry." Kid said, his head hung in shame.

He let the Heart pirates drag him off to some room and lock him away. They left him covered in Heat's blood and only a mirror to reflect on what he had done. Within seconds Kid had punched the mirror and let it shatter on the floor. He screamed and yelled. At first he screamed, mad and upset that he killed yet another of his crew members. His voice grew hoarse and he gave up opting to lay on the bare floor. The memories of what he had done were still fresh in his mind and he couldn't make it stop replaying. He tried to shut it out but all he could see was Heat's face and the look of terror. Without realizing it, Kid had hot tears streaming down his face.

He had been locked in a room with no chairs or a window. He knew not whether it was night or day. He had no way to keep track of the days and he wasn't sure just what Trafalgar Law had in mind for him. Once he regained his voice he had tried to yell for hours with no response. After that he had tried to start breaking down the door but it was no use. The room wasn't made out of sea stone and he had pried the sea stone cuffs off of his neck with minutes of his arrival. However the door was strong enough to withstand even his toughest hits. The sub itself was made of metal but it was submerged in the sea so using his ability was out of the question.

Finally, after what had felt like days someone came. Kid was waiting. He had all the down time to wait and plan and once he heard someone opening the door, he positioned himself. He laid out on the floor like he was asleep and waited. A member of the crew came in and went to set a tray of food down. The second the tray touched the floor, Kid shot up and grabbed the guy by his scrawny neck with his bare hands he managed to crush the man's neck and throw him to the side.

Kid wasted no time in sprinting out of the room and down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going or how many crew members were on the ship but he had to get out. He came across a few of the Heart pirates but they didn't live long enough to shout for help. He crushed the skulls of those he encountered and moved onto the next room.

He however all too quickly found himself back at the same room he had just been held in. By this point it seemed like word of his escape had somehow been leaked. The pirates were rushing to the room.

"Penguin!"  
"He killed Penguin!"  
"Get the captain!"

He heard shouts and yells and knew he didn't have much time. He knew he had to get out of the sub and quick. The crew would soon be after him and he just might not get out alive. Kid rushed the members who were there and took them by surprise. He killed all of them, earning himself a few cuts in the process. He stole a knife off one of the dead bodies and tried a new hallway.

He found his way to the control room and quickly murdered those who stood in his way. He tried to figure out the controls but they were all foreign to him. He pushed a few but nothing happened.

"Damn it! Damn it! What the hell is all of this!" Kid shouted frustrated, hitting a panel with his fist. That caused the sub to violently jerk, throwing him off balance. He fell to the ground and hit his head. He could feel hot blood trickling down his neck. He reached back and rubbed the spot he had hit. It was wet with blood, his or the ones he had murdered he didn't know.

"What is going.." The voice trailed off as he gazed upon the carnage that had just happened at Kid's hands. "What the hell? Sachi! Captain!" The white bear cried out as he noticed Kid still sitting there.

Kid jumped to his feet and charged at the bear. Instead of backing down, the animal met him head on and pushed him back against the panels. Kid fought him for dominance but he was quickly losing. The bear had a great amount of strength in him but Kid was stronger yet. He reached around and knocked the animal on the back of his head with his mechanical arm. It stunned the bear enough that Kid could gain the advantage and he shoved his stolen knife into the bears ribcage. The bears white fur was quickly stained with red as he coughed up blood. Kid threw him to the side and bolted out of the room.

He didn't make it far. Within seconds he came face to face with Law.

"What the fuck?" Law asked upon seeing Kid covered in blood. "What.." Was all he managed to get out before Kid grabbed the sea stone he had been hiding and wrapped it around Law's throat.

Kid had learned something after losing his arm. The first thing was that using his devil fruit he could make himself a new arm. Second, he didn't need his devil fruit to the keep that arm together. He could use his mechanical knowledge and bind it together. Third and the most important, sea stone did not affect his mechanical arm. If he held it in that arm it did not weaken him.

So all that time locked away in the subs room, Kid had planned his escape. Stuck there in that room with Heat's blood drying on his face, he planned. He wrapped the sea stone into his metal arm and waited for the right moment.

Now here he was with the Heart Pirates captain. He shoved him into the first room he came across and barred the door. He turned to the lanky captain and shoved him onto the ground.

"What do you want Eustass-ya?" Law asked, hatred in his voice. Kid let out a crazy laugh.  
"What do I want? Well the answer to that used to be, 'I want to be the Pirate King.' However that answer has seemed to of changed." Kid growled as he sank down to his knees and straddled Law. "Now I just want to kill everyone." He laughed again as he felt Law shudder underneath him.  
"Why?" Was the only question Law asked.  
"I don't quite know. Things have changed, I have changed. Now I just want to see the world painted in red blood." Kid licked some of the blood off his hand before leaning down and forcing his tongue into Law's mouth.

Law bit it and Kid pulled away. He tasted fresh copper in his mouth. He smiled down at Law and laughed. Kid pinned Law's arms above his head with his normal hand and used his mechanical hand to move the cuffs from around Law's neck and wrapped them around his hands. Kid tied him to the table in the room and kicked him in the ribs. Law let out a cry but he was quickly silenced as Kid sank back down and wrapped his hand around Law's throat.

Kid wasted no time in pulling his pants down and ripping off Law's pants. He kept his grip tight on the captain's throat but not enough to crush his windpipe.

"W..why.." Law stammered out, struggling for breath.  
"Shut up!" Kid growled.

He lined himself up with Law's entrance and shoved his way in. There was no preparation or stretching. Kid was only seeing red. He had no conscious left. He was like a machine. He rammed into the gasping man under him. He set a relentless pace. All too quickly he felt a warm wet liquid and knew he had ripped up Law quite a bit.

The man tried to scream out but was barely even able to breath. Kid ever so slowly tightened his grip with each thrust. He watched as Law's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his struggling stopped. He still didn't let go, instead he held on tighter until he felt the bones start to crush. He didn't let up until Law's windpipe was crushed.

However that didn't mean that he had stopped fucking Law. He sped up his pace as the body started to cool. He knew that before long the body would go stiff and cold. Before that happened he had to get off. He used his mechanical arm to hold the body in place and violently thrust into the corpse. He felt ribs crush under the weight of his arm and the pressure he was applying. It was a good thing he was now dead because he was sure that if the man had still been alive he would be wishing he was dead. Kid could feel skin still tearing and ripping against his cock.

The mixture of blood, death, and just adrenaline finally sent Kid over the edge and he came hard into the corpse. Once his dicked stopped twitching, he pulled out and wiped some of the blood off his semi hard cock. He held his fingers to his lips and his tongue flicked out and licked some of the blood off.

His body shuddered and he let out a small moan. There was still plenty of crew members blood left to paint the sub with.


End file.
